Shinji Ebrio
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: No debes estar avergonzada. Tienes buen gusto. Debes estar orgulloso para poder encontrar a alguien con quien vivir. No estás dañando a nadie. ¡Serás feliz y es todo lo que importa!" Shinji dijo sonriéndole.


**.**

**SHINJI EBRIO**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo HACE OCHO MESES que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman esta aquí con el id: 544647. Les invito a visitar http : // www . ngefics . tk donde estan mas fics traducidos.

.

* * *

.

El grupo de jóvenes chicos y chicas, realmente un chico y cinco chicas, entró en el restaurant/club y se sentó a comer.

Claro, éstas no eran personas ordinarias. Eran los defensores del mundo. Y ahora mismo, querían pasarla bien.

"¿Y por qué estamos haciendo esto otra vez?" preguntó Shinji Ikari a su guardián, cuando acomodó la silla para la chica de cabello azul, ojos rojos y piel pálida.

"Gracias, Ikari-kun," dijo Rei Ayanami.

"De nada," Shinji sonrió cuando ella se sentaba.

"¡EJÉM!" prácticamente gruñó una cierta pelirroja alemán.

"Ya voy," dijo Shinji cuando ofreció la silla para Asuka Langley Soryu.

"Ya era hora. Debiste haberlo hecho conmigo primero," refunfuñó Asuka cuando se sentaba.

"Rei estaba mas cerca."

"Excusas, excusas," dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Shinji hizo muecas cuando hizo lo mismo para las otras mujeres.

"Gracias, Shinji," dijo Ritsuko Akagi, científico principal y falsa rubia.

"Muchas gracias, Sr. Ikari," dijo Maya Ibuki, la pelicorta técnico de computadoras.

"Gracias Shinji-kun," dijo sonriendo Misato Katsuragi, la 'diosa' de cabello púrpura.

Shinji empezó a sonreír de nuevo cuando Misato ordenó bebidas para todos. Ella se volvió para dirigirse al único varón a la mesa.

"Para responderte, Shinji-kun, estamos aquí para celebrar tus victorias sobre los Ángeles."

"¿Pero... no somos un poco jóvenes para estar bebiendo?" Shinji preguntó, preguntándose si había oído mal cuando pedía las bebidas.

"¿Qué pasa, baka? ¿No puede controlar la bebida?" dijo Asuka riendo.

"No sé. Nunca he bebido."

"Viviendo con Misato, encuentro difícil de creer," dijo Ritsuko.

"Quiero que sepas que nunca permito a los niños beber... ¡hasta después de que hayan salvado al mundo!" dijo sonrió cuando la camarera vino con una ronda de bebidas.

Cerveza Yebisu principalmente. Gran sorpresa.

Después de aproximadamente tres rondas Shinji había estado algo más sediento de lo normal, el joven piloto se levantó y empezó a dar una vuelta a la mesa.

Su volumen de alcohol en la sangre fácilmente era de .05.

"¿Shinji, estas bien?" preguntó Maya.

"¡Estoy bien!" dijo con voz ebria. "Pero tengo unas cosas que quiero sacar de mi pecho."

"Esperemos que no sea tu camisa," magulló Asuka cuando bebió su bebida despacio.

"¡Misato me ha visto desnudo!"

Misato escupió su cerveza hacia la mesa, rociando a los demás.

"No necesitaba saber eso," dijo Ritsuko, limpiándose la cerveza con una servilleta.

"Es una borracha perezosa que no sabe cocinar, no sabe manejar, y nos engaña para que le sigamos la corriente," continuó.

"¡Bien, nunca he hecho eso!" dijo Misato.

"Realmente sospeché que nos engañabas," dijo Asuka.

"¿Qué?"

"Pero es una mujer muy bonita que es como una segunda madre para a mí," dijo cuando le dio un abrazo.

Misato se quedó callada después.

Shinji caminó hacia Asuka.

"Asuka muy bonita, y también inteligente, ¡pero es una verdadera perra!"

"¡QUÉ!" grito con enojo la pelirroja.

"Ruidosa también," dijo Maya, tapándose las orejas.

"¡NO SOY UNA PERRA!" dijo gritando _la perra_ cuando las personas empezaron a mirarle.

Pero Shinji estaba demasiado ebrio. "Sí, lo eres. Eres mala, ruda, terca, perezosa, egoísta, estas obsesionada con hombres viejos desaliñados, y eres muy infeliz."

Todos podían ver que Asuka estaba indudablemente lista para estrangular al muchacho.

"Y también estas sola."

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Qué?"

"Podrías tener muchos amigos, si fueras una persona mejor. Podrías serlo. Necesitas dejar ir tu dolor y abrir tu corazón a las personas. A las personas les gustas, pero tu orgullo está alejándolos."

"Tiene razón, Asuka," dijo finalmente Misato.

El enfado de la pelirroja se desvaneció y simplemente se sentó en su silla mientras Shinji continuaba.

"Ritsuko es una falsa rubia."

"¿Qué?" exclamó la doctora.

"Ohhhh," dijo Misato cuando recargó su barbilla en sus manos para escuchar esto.

"Quiere que usemos armas GRANDES contra cosas que tienen campos de fuerza. Eso no es inteligente."

"Bien... " ella intentó defenderse.

"Tiene razón," dijo Rei serenamente cuando tomo por primera vez su bebida.

"¡Hey! Esas armas servirían si neutralizas el campo AT de los Ángeles."

"Pero tenemos que estar cerca para hacerlo con un arma que es inútil," respondió Shinji.

"Es verdad, Ritz," dijo Misato con una risita.

Y era verdad. Las armas de fuego usadas contra los Ángeles habían demostrado de lejos ser desastrosa e ineficaces.

"Tiene suerte de seguir teniendo trabajo," dijo Shinji, y entonces la miró fijamente muy de cerca. Ella se ruborizó un poco. "¿Pero por se tiñe el pelo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Que... que quieres decir?" preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Se tiñe el pelo?" preguntó Asuka.

"Yo ya lo sabia," dijo Misato con una risita.

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Maya.

"Uh..."

"¿Entonces... es morena?" preguntó Rei.

Shinji y Misato solo se rieron cuando el joven piloto continuó.

"Maya eres muy linda, pero necesitas a un hombre."

"¿QUÉ?" gritó la técnico de cabello corto al oírle.

"Eso es verdad," dijo Asuka.

"Tienes razón Maya, lo necesitas," dijo Misato fastidiando.

"Pero no quiere, ¡le gustan las mujeres!" explicó Shinji.

"¿QUÉ?" gritó el grupo cuando la técnico se ruborizó. Rei permanecía impasible como era normal.

"Dios sabe por qué podría conseguir a cualquier hombre que quisiera."

Maya no estaba segura si ruborizarse más o sonreír a ese claro cumplido. "¿Qué? Pero... cómo sabes... nunca le dije a nadie."

"Te he visto mirarle el trasero a Ritsuko."

La pobre muchacha se ruborizó furiosamente cuando la científica rubia le miraba.

"Y a Misato también."

Ahora era el turno de Misato para ruborizarse.

"No debes estar avergonzada. Tienes buen gusto. Debes estar orgulloso para poder encontrar a alguien con quien vivir. No estás dañando a nadie. ¡Serás feliz y es todo lo que importa!" Shinji dijo sonriéndole.

La muchacha sonrió también, se sentía aliviada de que su pequeño secreto ya no lo fuera. Al diablo, no podía culpar a Shinji de eso, estaba ebrio.

"¡Y Rei!"

Todos miraron a Rei, preguntándose lo que Shinji diría sobre ella.

"Debes sonreír más, eres muy bonita," exclamó Shinji cuando se inclinó, besando a Rei en la mejilla, cayendo al suelo y dándose en la barbilla.

Media hora después...

Maya llevó a Rei a su casa, y Ritsuko estaba ayudando a Misato a arrastrar a Shinji al automóvil de la Mayor. Sin embargo, una infeliz alemana estaba enfureciéndose.

"No lo puedo creer. ¡Hace jirones a cada uno de nosotros, pero cuando esta con la Chica Maravilla, solo le dice que necesita sonreír más! ¡Y entonces la besa! ¡No lo puedo creer!" Asuka refunfuñaba detrás de las dos mujeres que estaban en ese momento intentando poner a Shinji suavemente en el Renault azul.

"En caso de que no te dieras cuenta, también nos felicitó. Y solo tienes celos de que no te besara," dijo Misato.

"¡No lo estoy!" gritó Asuka en respuesta.

"Claro, tuvo razón en todo," dijo Ritsuko cuando alcanzaron el automóvil.

"Sí. Todo lo que dijo," Misato estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Incluso sobre lo de Maya?"

"Lo encuentro muy adulador de su parte."

"Claro que lo estas. Mujerzuela," comentó Asuka.

"¡QUÉ DIJISTE!" chilló, casi dejando caer a Shinji.

"No lo hice. Shinji lo hizo."

"Shinji nunca dijo que era una mujerzuela. Solo dijo que era una borracha perezosa."

"Quién no sabe cocinar, limpiar, manejar, y hacer los quehaceres domésticos," contó Asuka.

"Dijo que la perra no le permite a las otras personas entrar en su corazón," dijo Misato cuando subió al asiento delantero.

"¡NO SOY UNA PERRA!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás gritando?" dijo Ritsuko riéndose.

Asuka decidió callarse y subió al asiento al lado de Misato.

.

* * *

.

Al final de la mañana, en el apartamento de Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu...

"Por fin despierta," dijo Misato cuando el joven piloto despertaba en su cama.

"Oooooooh, mi cabeza," gimió Shinji cuando sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos cuando se sentó.

"Claro, después de lo que nos hiciste anoche," Asuka refunfuñó.

"¿Yo... yo hice algo?"

"¡Sí, lo hiciste!"

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?" preguntó Misato cuando le dio un vaso de agua con Alka-Seltzer.

"No," dijo cuando bebió el líquido gaseoso rápidamente.

Misato sonrió. "Bien... después de que te embriagaste, saltaste a la mesa y empezaste a bailar, y empezaste a quitarte la ropa. Aposté 50,000 yen a que lo harías."

Shinji palideció y se desmayó.

Asuka miró fijamente a Misato. "Eres tan inmadura."

Misato simplemente contestó sacándole la lengua a la pelirroja.

"Pero por lo menos sabemos lo que Shinji realmente piensa de nosotros," dijo Misato cuando salieron del cuarto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, a la puerta principal. Misato fue a abrir, cuando vio que Asuka ni se movía.

"¿Hola? ¿Rei? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la Mayor a la muchacha de cabello azul.

"He venido a ver a Shinji-kun," simplemente contestó.

"Está en su cuarto, intentando pasar la resaca."

"Esperaré allí. ¿Es apropiado?" preguntó.

"Uh... está bien, con tal que no intentes abusar de él," bromeó.

"¿Cómo haría eso?" preguntó, inclinando su cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

Misato empezó a sudar, se rió, y apuntó hacia el cuarto de Shinji para indicarle a Rei.

Rei asintió y fue mientras Misato la miraba. _Esta muchacha nunca entiende mis chistes._

Cuatro horas después...

"¿Rei? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Shinji una vez despertó.

"He venido a pasar tiempo contigo," dijo simplemente Rei.

"¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"No recuerdas lo que hiciste anoche," preguntó, refiriéndose a los efectos del alcohol.

"Para nada. Realmente no recuerdo nada."

"¿No recuerdas cuando me besaste?"

Eso consiguió su atención.

"¡Te Besé! Rei... lo siento."

"No tienes por que. No me ofendiste."

"¿No hice... nada más?" preguntó, preguntándose que si hubiera hecho algo más de lo que debiera preocuparse.

"Dijiste que necesito sonreír más. Me dijiste que soy bonita. Y entonces me besaste, antes de que te desmayaras."

Shinji parecía asustado, más por el hecho de que no recordaba nada de eso.

"Yo... yo lo siento, Rei. Es que no recuerdo nada de eso. Desearía hacerlo."

"Esta bien, Shinji-kun. Estabas físicamente intoxicado. No me ofendí. Pero dijiste e hiciste mas cosas de las que mencioné."

Shinji suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mejor por que había sido decente. "Bien, eres bonita, y debes sonreír más," dijo, ruborizándose.

"Sólo para ti, Shinji-kun," dijo, poniendo sus manos encima de las de él.

.

* * *

.

**¡OMAKE!**

"¿Pero Sempai, qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó Maya Ibuki cuando Ritsuko Akagi la arrastró en la tienda de ropa.

"Quería tu opinión profesional, Maya," dijo Ritsuko cuando arrastraba a su ayudante como una muñeca de trapo.

"¿En qué?"

"Bien, viendo como me miras, pensé que podrías ayudarme dándome tu opinión de la nueva ropa que quería probarme. Y estoy segura que tu necesitaras alguna también," dijo.

Maya se ruborizó un poco.

"Uh... bien. ¿Qué tipos de ropa vamos a probar?"

"Bikini y lencería."

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Drunken Shinji

.


End file.
